Somewhat Psycho
by Oblivion Shinobi
Summary: Team 7 is assigned to gaurd and moniter everything a young ninja does. But how come Kakashi won't tell them anything about her or what happened to her previous gaurds?


Oblivion: Okay, I hope this isn't too bad. It'll get funnier, don't worry. First of all, Sasuke will be tortured! Well he's not on the best terms with one of the charas is what I mean... Anywho, enough chit-chat, I'm just being confuzing, sohere's the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Kyorei Duty 

They sat there under a tree at there usual training field, waiting...

And waiting...

"If this is such an 'important' mission, why in the hell is he so late!" scoffed the blonde, ramen-eating, fox boy.

Sakura was generally thinking the same thing... or not...

"Oh, how I wish you'd just shut up, Naruto!" she scolded. "That's the fifth time in the last ten minutes!"

And I'm not entirely sure Sasuke was thinking about anything but how annoying those two were.

"Yo!" said their silver-haired sensei, popping up behind Naruto , causing him to fall flat on his face, from out of nowhere.

Silence ensued...

"And?" Sakura questioned.

"What?" Kakashi asked the young kunoichi.

"No excuse for being late?"she questioned again.

"Oh. I decided to take the long way here to look at the scenery and such when I happened upon a lost child and-" Kakashi was cut off.

"Okay, okay! Nevermind!" Naruto said, crossing his arms. Somehow, in the back of his mind, Naruto knew he'd heard that one before.

"Yeah, just tell us our mission so we can get outta here," Sakura demanded.

"Ah, yes, your mission. You are to gaurd and monter everything Miss Kyorei does as long as needed," the silver-haired man explained briefly.

"As long as needed?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yes. You are not to let her out of your sight, regardless of circumstances," Kakashi continued. "At the end of every day you three are to report to me here. Now if you'll follow-"

"And just how long will be needed?" Naruto blurted. Somehow, that didn't come out as planned. "I mean, shouldn't let us in on this whole mission thing?"

"Kakashi sensei, I think Naruto's right. Shouldn't we be filled in on this whole thing? And just who is Kyorei, her family and rank, you know," Sakura questioned.

"Now if you'll follow me, you can go meet the little dev- er, I mean- angel!" Kakashi snickered. And before anyone could ask more questions, he darted off.

_(about two miles of tree hopping later)_

By now, the three had stopped asking their sensei questions involving their mission because he just kept flat out ignoring them.

"And here we are!" Kakashi said, pointing at a fairly large house. Music could faintly be heard from outside.

The three genin just stood there, staring at the house.

Of which was a vivid green with a lighter green door and windows by the way.

So the silver-haired jounin took a few steps and knocked on the door.

No one answered.

Assuming the music was too loud inside to hear someone knocking (well, it had gotten alot louder upon approaching the house), Kakakshi opened the door. Sure enough, the music was blasting. What is was was kind of hard to tell, due to the deafness caused by it blaring so loud.

To the left of the door was the living room, of which was the source of all the music. And to the right was the kitchen, of which was probably the dirtiest part of the house (not that any of it looked clean). And if you went through the kitchen, if you could even get to it, to the other side there was another room. In that room was three walls of family photos, paintings and sketches. In the middle of that room was a young girl, to be brief she had brown hair up in pigtails and green pajamas on, praying to the memorials.

About the time the music stopped, the three ninja realized that their sensei was not where he should have been: right next to them.

The young girl in the room whipped her head around to the doorway.

"Kakashi-sama!" she screached and ran past Naruto and co. to Kakashi.

"Kyorei, these are your new guards, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke," Kakashi told the young girl.

"Ooooh, how'd they get you guys? Normally people'd back down from this mission! The other ones didn't, and look what happened to them," Kyorei snickered. Everyone except Kakashi and Kyorei were clueless as to what in all that's magical she was talking about.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to get know each other well, I've got another mission." Kakashi said, heading for the door while trying not to step on anything that occupied floor. "You may go get your stuff and bring it here, one at a time, tho." And out the door he went.

"But, Kakashi sensei-" Naruto and Sakura followed, but when they opened the door he'd just poofed his way out of there... leaving his poor students with the mysterious girl who was, unknown to them, somewhat psycho.

"Well... what now?" Sasuke questioned.

"_I_ need to get a bath! Seeing that you guys'll be here for a while, you can make yourselves at home, kay? Just don't-" Kyorei said, closing the door behind the three, "-go in that room." She then skipped upstairs humming some unknown song.

"Okay, I am not going to be staying here for God knows how long," Sakura complained, trying to clean off the couch. "Not unless she cleans up this pigsty."

_But then again, Sasuke-kun and me in the same house..._ Inner Sakura pointed out.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to be staying here everyday." Sasuke mumbled.

"Aw, c'mon you guys! It's not that bad," Naruto commented. "We'll, just make her clean it up or something."

Sakura had given up trying to clean the couch and not dirty the floor any more than it already was and just shoved all the garbage onto the floor.

"You think Kakashi sensei would mind if we took turns watching her?" Sakura asked the other two.

"Like he'd know, anyway," Sasuke answered.

"That way we wouldn't have to spend the every single day with her!" Sakura added.

"That's a great idea, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up and stepping on a plate with some unknown food on it. At least, I think it was food.

"So then... who wants to go first," Sakura questioned.

The three of them were quite silent.

"I'll do it," Sasuke sighed.

"Great, Naruto your next, tomorrow," Sakura said as if she'd planned that. "Guess we can leave, then. I'll see you tommorow, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sayonara," Naruto said, Sakura and him leaving poor Sasuke with 'Kyorei Duty', the young girl who, unknown to him, was somewhat psycho.

* * *

Oblivion: So? How was it? If you think it sucked, please oh please tell me why. Otherwise it's just a flame! And nobody like those nasty things! 


End file.
